1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pervious concrete system and a method of forming a pervious concrete system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concrete is a common construction, building, and landscape material that generally is impervious or has little permeability for water passage through the concrete. In construction, building, landscaping, or other application where a water-permeable or porous surface is desired or required, traditional concrete cannot be used. Therefore, the need exists for a concrete material which retains the strength and performance of concrete and also provides for water-permeability or perviousness.